


Kokichi calls Tsumugi out on her bullshit

by Mycatboo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Happy Ending, Shuichi Kiibo Maki and Himiko are technically there but have like 3 lines, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatboo/pseuds/Mycatboo
Summary: Kokichi inexplicably manages to survive to chapter 6. No I don't know how and no I'm not going to bother trying to think of how





	Kokichi calls Tsumugi out on her bullshit

“I am going to reveal the truth of this game. The person torturing us this entire time is… you, Tsumugi Shirogane!” Shuichi announced, pointing a finger at the cosplayer.

“Huh?! Why me?!” Tsumugi shrieked in shock.

“Oh come OOOON Tsumugi! It should have been so OBVIOUS from the beginning! If you thought about for me than 5 minutes, then you would have realized that there was NO WAY Kaede's shot put ball was able to hit Rantaro!” Kokichi laughs.

Finally.

Finally.

FINALLY he had Tsumugi where he wanted her.

“If you knew that Kaede wasn't the murderer, then why didn't you say anything?” Maki asks.

“Cause none of you would believe me.”

“Well just cause Kaede couldn't have killed Rantaro the way we thought doesn't means  
I'M his murderer!”

“Just give up already Tsumugi. I had you figured out in chapter one.”

“You make it sound like we're part of a book or something.” Himiko comments.

“But it wasn't me! I swear on my life!”

“Prove it! Give us undeniable proof that you didn't kill Rantaro!”

“It wasn't me though! Why should I give proof?!”

“Until you prove to us that you aren't Rantaro's murderer then we'll continue saying that you killed him.” Maki says with a glare.

“But it wasn't me!”

“Prove it!”

“It was…”

“Yeeeees?”

“It was……” Then suddenly, there was smoke surrounding Tsumugi, blocking Kokichi's view of her. When the smoke cleared…

“It was me! Junko Enoshina!”

“Huh?! You mean the same one that caused the end of the world?!” Kiibo cried.

“The one and only!”

“...”

“...Kokichi, you alright?” Shuichi asks.

“Maaaaan, Tsumugi. You must be getting desperate to resort to THIS.”

“The hell you mean you fucking twink?!”

“Seriously? It's soooo obvious that you are just cosplaying as Junko. Besides, you got a “v” and a “3” in your eyes. Who has those in their eyes?!”

“He has a point you know.” Himiko says.

“Well how about this! You all are apart of a tv show called Danganronpa!”

“Didn't know about the Danganronpa part, but I figured out we were on tv on the first day we were here. You're going to have to do better than that Tsumugi!”

“Well then the you's you all know are fictional!”

“Come OON Tsumugi! Did you forget about your “cospox” thing? Wasn't that a BIG DEAL? If we were fictional, then you should have been able to cosplay as Kaede. Oooor… maybe you lied about that and used you talent to instantly make it LOOK like you have “cospox.”

“You are the most irritating person in the world! I knew I should have had you killed first instead of Rantaro!”

“But'chu didn't!”

“Well Maki's feelings for Kaito were fictional! I wrote that in!”

“Excuse me?” Maki asks.

“Oooh. FINALLY you admitted that this was all just a story!”

“You said you figured it out earlier!”

“I said that I figured out this was a tv show, not that this was a story. But I did also find tholeat out.”

“Well since you know this then you should know that you all willingly chose to be apart of this game!”

“Excuse me?!” Kiibo cries.

“Maaaan you really ARE getting desperate! If that is the case, then that would have nullified the whole “a bunch if monokuma's will come out and kill you” thing. If nobody killed for juuuust a little longer then, under that claim, you would have ruined the game!”

“Your talents are fake!”

“Sure you could implant knowledge of space and bugs and shit, but you can't implant skills. Just cause Miu knew how to invent something didn't mean she could actually do it without experience. Same with Kaede. And Angie. And Himiko. And Maki. Need I go on?”

“That's what the flashback lights are for!”

“If the flashback lights are able to do that then give me the “Ultimate Talent” talent.”

“We've already got an Ultimate Talent in this series! Its-”

“Izuru Kamakura right?”

“Well how about this-”

“Maaaaan just shut UP already Tsumugi. Anything your going to say I'm already going to know or have a way to counter it.”

“Well if YOU’RE so knowledgeable then what was I about to say!”

“That Kiibo was the audience surrogate and his inner voice was just a poll.”

“In sorry?” Kiibo asks in shock.

“How do you know so much?!”

“Cause I actually know how to evaluate stuff and think?”

“You are the most annoying person in the world!”

“Well your a Danganronpa enthusiast who doesn't know what the outside world is actually like outside of your incredibly small bubble!”

“You killed two people!”

“You killed HOW many kids and condone child murder! Besides, this is in a virtual reality anyway!”

“How do you know that?!”

“1, the fire in Shuichi's lab doesn't burn stuff. 2, just the suddenness and big executions that would have costed WAY to much money to pull off. 3, the machine that makes Monokuma's. 4, Monokuma's ability to pop up anywhere. 5, the Nanokuma's. 6, why would ANY loving parent let their kids join a death game? And 7, you'd eventually run out of Ultimates to shove in this game.”

“FINE! You win! You're right!”

“Nishishi I know.” Kokichi laughs, putting his arms behind his head.

“But what do you think is going to happen just from figuring all this out beforehand? I have all the power here. You cannot leave until I say so.”

“Hm? I don't think so.”

“Its true!”

“Wouldn't the people watching this not get into an ending like THIS? Someone who wasn't the mastermind revealing everything? Wouldn't this be a disappointing ending for them? I doubt there's many people watching anymore.”

“Then lets see!” Tsumugi screams. Suddenly, the walls around them changes to screens showing the ratings. As suspected, there weren't many people watching. “Huh?”

“Soooo… what reason do you have to continue? The endings disappointing anyway. Might as well just let us go.”

“Fine! Whatever! You win! Danganronpa won't die just because of one disappointing ending!” And just like that, the world around the 5 of them disappeared, before they lost concentration.

...And throughout that entire time, all Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and Kiibo could think was…

“... What the fuck was happening?”

 

-

 

That ending became the most controversial ending in all of Danganronpa history.

There was a group of people who fucking loved it and wished for more endings like it.

There was a group of people who hated it and thought it was absolute trash and to go back to the old endings.

And there was a group of people who were in the middle.

But there was one thing that everyone could agree on.

That ending was one fucking rollercoaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life.


End file.
